Not applicable.
The present invention relates to a stand for holding plants. More particularly, this invention relates to a plant stand designed to be mounted to a horizontal railing of a structure, such as a deck to permit a user to support plants thereon in an aesthetically pleasing arrangement and to provide a natural privacy wall.
Numerous types of devices exist for supporting and displaying potted plants. Most of the plant stands of the prior art, however, are designed only to serve the function of providing an aesthetically pleasing arrangement of the plant supports.
In today""s increasingly populated society, more and more people are living in close proximity to one another while the desire for privacy increases. For example, large numbers of people live in apartment buildings with decks directly adjacent one another. For aesthetic reasons, many people place potted plants directly on the railings of the deck. However, there is a need for a way to arrange plants on a deck in a vertical orientation such that the foliage of the plants provide a natural privacy screen between the user and their neighbors.
Other problems of the plant stands of the prior art include the absence of a method of securing the containers of the plants to the plant stand such that they are not accidentally knocked off the decks by a person or the weather.
Therefore, there is a need for a plant stand which can be securely attached to a railing of a deck and securely support plants in a vertical arrangement there above. The present invention fills these and other needs.
In order to overcome the above-stated problems and limitations, and to achieve the noted objects, there is provided a deck mountable plant stand with various ways to secure the container of the plant to the plant stand.
In general, the plant stand includes a generally vertical frame having a proximal end which is coupled to a base plate. A clamp is coupled with the base plate and designed to clamp a portion of a railing of a deck between the base plate and the clamp. A plurality of plant supports are coupled with the frame in various locations.
In first and second embodiments of the plant stand, the plant supports are coupled with the frame via support arms. The support arms space the plant supports away from legs of the frame. In the second embodiment, the support arms are removably coupled with brackets on the frame such that the user may selectively position and arrange the location of the plant supports on the plant stand.
A first method of securing the containers of plants to the plant stand includes a generally vertical prong generally centrally located on an upper surface of a plate of the plant support and extending upwardly therefrom. The prong is sized to be received in an aperture in the base of the container. The prong in turn sticks up into the soil in the plant and prevents the container from sliding off the plant support.
A second method of securing the container of a plant to the plant stand includes a plurality of L-shaped brackets partially and slidably received in horizontal openings in the plant support. The L-shaped brackets can be moved toward and away from each other to clamp containers of varying sizes. Once in the desired clamping orientation, the L-shaped brackets can be mechanically secured in placed via thumb screws.
In a third embodiment of a plant stand of the present invention, the plant supports are positioned directly on the frame to provide an aesthetically pleasing arrangement.
Further objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent from the detailed description of the drawings which follows, when considered with the attached figures.